La próxima vez, sigue recto
by Alex Nath
Summary: Voldemort nunca envió visones, Harry nunca fué al ministerio y, Sirius nunca murio. Todo fue bien, eso claro, si uno olvida Dumbledore en busca y captura, Fudge todavía negando la vuelta de Voldemort y quién está en Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo que puedan reconocer (y probablemente cosas que no puedan reconocer) me pertenecen.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Neville Longbottom nunca se había considerado valiente, el cómo el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había considerado digno miembro de la casa del león seguía siendo todo un misterio para él. Aunque, en su defensa, hasta Ron parecía haber perdido parte de su bravura.

Cuando Ginny y Hermione se le habían acercado esa mañana para pedirle que no mencionara nada de la nueva directiva ante Harry, él había accedido sin problemas suponiendo que, sencillamente, era un tema sensible para su amigo.

Sólo que, con sensible, se había quedado corto.

Aunque, es posible, que su sobreexagerada reacción se debiese al simple hecho de que no sabía nada.

Cuando Ron había insistido que subiese al carruaje con ellos, a pesar de que este ya estaba sobrecargado y que había otros libres, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Y, cuando Hermione interrumpió su conversación con Terry para decirle al de ojos verdes: "Harry, hay algo que necesitas saber." Tenía que haber saltado del carruaje.

Desgraciadamente, ya era tarde para ello.

"Umbridge."

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Neville ante el tono helado del, hasta entonces, amigable moreno.

"Umbridge."

La temperatura cae y pronto neblina sale de entre sus labios.

"Umbridge, directora."

Hay pequeñas descargas en el ambiente y, en la siguiente inspiración a Neville le da la sensación que, más que oxigeno, ha inspirado magia, de la que Harry obviamente ha perdido el control.

"Y, ¿puede saberse por qué no he sabido nada hasta ahora?"

El tono suave de su compañero de dormitorio sólo hace que la ansiedad del castaño aumente pero, aún así, finalmente desde que Hermione ha hablado, consigue reunir el valor necesario para levantar los ojos hacia su amigo, sólo para encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y las manos convertidas en puños en un intento obvio (e inútil) de controlar su magia.

Ginny es la que responde con un susurro casi inaudible.

"El-el profesor Dumbledore pensó-." Los cristales del compartimento estallan y el silencio vuelve al compartimento.

"¿Pensó?" Acaba inquiriendo el moreno de nuevo tras un par de inspiraciones profundas.

"Bueno." Habla Ron en lo que intenta ser un tono ligero y divertido que no engaña a nadie. "Dada tu relación con ella…" Antes de que el pelirrojo acabe de hablar, Neville ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y se encoge un poco más en su sitio, esas no son buenas palabras para decirle al moreno, no ahora y no nunca.

"Dada mi relación con ella. ¿Dada mi relación con ella?" La voz se vuelve hielo y todos en el compartimento se tensan. Maldito Weasley por provocarlo. "Y, por relación, ¿se refería a su costumbre de emplear Blood Quills, a qué intentase utilizar la maldición Cruciatus en mí persona o a qué mandase a un par de Dementors a Privet Drive con la intención de darme el beso?"

Ni nadie responde ni él espera respuesta porque se levanta, la puerta se abre de golpe ante él y baja.

"Bueno, no ha ido tan mal, ¿no?"

Tampoco nadie se molesta en contestar a Ron.

.-.

El nuevo profesor de Defensa contemplaba desde una ventana la llegada de los alumnos con indiferencia, vagamente prestando atención a una joven con la cabeza metida en un libro que avanza lentamente o al joven de cabello casi blanco que supone debe ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Sin embargo, algo hace que gire su cabeza hacia un carruaje que lleva parado un par de minutos sin que nadie salga de él. Justo entonces la puerta se abre de un golpe y un joven moreno sale.

Desde la distancia, el profesor no llega a apreciar un rostro, aunque percibe perfectamente el ambiente altamente cargado de magia a su alrededor, como una distorsión en el aire y con pequeñas descargas eléctricas fácilmente visibles.

Una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al tiempo que sus ojos de extraño color castaño rojizo se iluminan. Un adolescente de unos quince en proceso de maduración mágica. Que curioso.

Y, por como la magia se comporta, continuamente aumentando y disminuyendo su radio de dispersión, destruyendo en su furia, resulta obvio que todavía se encuentra en fase de crecimiento.

Y _fuera_ de control.

La sonrisa se ensancha a la vez que se da la vuelta y empieza a dirigirse al Gran Comedor con la intención de identificar al joven e informar a la _directora_ del caso al tiempo que, por supuesto, se ofrece a guiar al alumno como mago que ha pasado por ello.

El año se presentaba más interesante por momentos.

.-.

Harry estaba dispuesto a mantener la calma, más que nada por no batir ningún récord de expulsión, por muy tentadores que pintasen en esos momentos los Dursley.

Y lo había logrado durante toda la cena, el hecho de que los demás le hubiesen dejado en paz probablemente había sido un factor determinante. Pero el continuo picor en la nuca, señal inequívoca de que alguien se había pasado el rato observándolo, le había puesto los nervios de punta.

Es en ese momento en el que Hermione decide sacarle de su estado de aislamiento autoimpuesto y le señala algo (probablemente alguien) de la mesa de profesores.

El color se drena de su rostro y su ritmo cardíaco se acelera al ver el familiar rostro del profesor de defensa.

Ojos esmeralda se cruzan con los de curioso castaño y la sonrisa lasciva que se dibuja en los labios del adulto le hiela por completo la sangre en las venas. Apenas si oye las palabras de Umbridge:

"…nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Marvolo Gaunt."

Los cristales del Gran Comedor estallan.


End file.
